


When I'm So Used to Feeling Wrong, You Make Me Feel Alright

by Ohnhi56



Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [6]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Brotherhood, Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Shovel Talk, i tried the mundane type writing style, idk if i like it but im pretty proud of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnhi56/pseuds/Ohnhi56
Summary: Christmas arrived at the Goldenleonard kingdom! While everyone is supposed to be planning the Christmas Celebration at the palace, there is talk of a marriage proposal!(Happy Belated Birthday, Randolph!)-WolfShin Week 2020 Day 6: Christmas
Relationships: Randolph/Sys, Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Randolph, Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Sys, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064951
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	When I'm So Used to Feeling Wrong, You Make Me Feel Alright

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind how I'm posting this way too late and it's Shin's bday for some people lmao,,,it's december 31st for me still soooo it works out.  
> song title comes from "rainbow" by dodie btw, that song reminds me of ransys so much :)

It started on an unsuspecting afternoon; Wolfgang had asked Shin to accompany him to taste testing the dishes being served at the upcoming Christmas Celebration (he rarely ever cared not had problems with the royal chefs, but Wolfgang never passed up good food, and it was a good excuse to get Shin out of his paperwork). He was in the middle of swallowing banana pudding when Shin set his spoon down and looked over to him.

“Planning marriage proposals are quite time consuming, aren’t they sire?”

And thank goodness the banana pudding didn’t go down the wrong tube, or King Wolfgang Goldenleonard’s rule would’ve been ended by a dessert.

He cleared his throat as an extra precaution, “I suppose you can say that. There’s a certain stress on wanting everything to go perfect for the person proposed to, so I understand the time it takes.”

Shin hummed, “The steps seem so simple: get a ring, pick a time, and propose. And yet…”

“You know better than anyone how difficult simple steps can be to achieve, Shin.”

Mindlessly mixing his pudding in thought, he smiled at that, “I do. I would be incredibly nervous about possibly ruining such an important event like a marriage proposal.”

After a beat of silence, Shin hummed again, “Also, sire, what is the diameter of your ring finger?”

Wolfgang almost choked again (maybe he should’ve stopped eating), and he felt his ear glow red, “...61 millimeters.”

He quickly scribbled it down on the numbers, “Thank you.”

Correction: Shin Soohyuk was the one to end the rule of King Wolfgang Goldenleonard.

* * *

“It is projected that Christmas day will bring light snow that will clear up by nightfall,” Sys prosed over tea and pastries; while chill wind howls and dances outside, inside the Ulysses greenhouse, the atmosphere was perfectly comfortable.

“Mmm, we should expect the townspeople to celebrate all night then,” Wolfgang sipped on his cup, feeling the warmth of the tea spread down his body.

“Do tell, Your Highness,” Sys bit his lip, a sign that he was deep in thought, “when considering cold weather like today, what is your preference of jewelry?”

“Other than my usual gold? Perhaps a nice palladium metal. Nothing with gemstones, because those break easily in the cold - especially up North, ya know?”

“Metal rings can increase your chances of getting frostbite,” he frowned. 

“That’s what gloves are for, or those little ring holder necklaces would work.”

“You’re not really the type to wear necklaces.”

“No, I’m not.”

They fall into a comfortable silence. Sys, still so lost in his mind, stared out the nearest window, and Wolfgang took it as a chance to assess his companion. Sys was never the kind of person to get swept up in the details of things; he simply put his mind to a goal, did things as they came, and never left a step undone. He usually never worried about the “what if’s” of a plan, but Wolfgang supposed there were always exceptions to all claims. 

“Do you prefer grand proposals or quieter ones?” Sys’ eyes were still carefully trained out to the roaring winds.

“Quieter ones, by far.” 

To be completely candid, in his mind, Wolfgang had imagined his proposal to Shin more times than he could count. In one daydream, he would coax Shin out of his paperwork, invite him to a horse ride during sunset, and when they reach the field where the sun kissed the grass, he would gently guide Shin’s hand into his, get down on one knee, and finally ask, “Soohyuk, will you marry me?”

In another, they would be laying in bed after a long day. Wolfgang would bury his face into Shin’s neck with his arms around his waist, pressing so close together, he knew no part of them was not touching. Shin would squirm at how his breath tickled his neck, fully knowing that Wolfgang was doing it on purpose to hear Shin’s soft laugh, but he wouldn’t pull away. Shin would feel Wolfgang’s heart beating wildly in his chest, but when he would ask on why, Wolfgang would beat him to the chase, slipping a ring into his hands. “Say yes, Soohyuk. Please?”

Sometimes, the ring would be his kingdom’s signature gold; other times, Wolfgang imagined Shin would prefer sterling silver. But everytime, it would only be the two of them together, allowing them to be true to themselves and each other. 

Even though he knew that he and Shin didn’t necessarily need to get married to love each other, a physical sign that was proof of their love was always soothing.

“Quiet proposals are more intimate, aren’t they?” Sys agreed, breaking out of his trance, “I think I prefer them too.”

* * *

“LA! LUTEIN! COME AND HAVE A DRINK WITH ME!” Wolfgang grinned when the two rushed over, immediately accepting the drinks in his hands and cheersing.

Ever since the attack on the palace from the Hillogriams, it was made public that the king had more siblings  _ (“6 sisters and a brother!”). _ While they all remained up North, every so often they would come down for a couple of days for celebrations and events. Christmas and New Years were their favorite times to visit, as they were the most fun. The people quickly accepted their place as prince and princess, even if they still got shy when addressed as so, and Princess Gallatea preferred to roll up her slacks.

“Minister Shin, can you handle your alcohol well?” Hyu gave a sly smile and eyed the flute of wine in Shin’s hand.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed, Princess Hyu, that I’ve been carrying the same glass this entire party.”

She lightly nodded, “I suppose tonight is an important night to stay sober. Although, I’m not sure if Aslan holds the same sentiment.”

On the dancefloor, Aslan drunkenly wobbled and spun around with an equally tipsy Tikka. Shin didn’t even have the heart to cringe. It was getting late in the night - almost midnight - after all; the ballroom was still full of excited guests, fueled by holiday spirit and the absurd amount of hard liquor. 

“Go on, now! Doesn’t hurt to join in on one dance!” Sei shoved Randolph’s shoulder as she stepped off the dancefloor with Sys in hand, “You shouldn’t leave your boyfriend hanging, ya know!”

Randolph grumbled at his sisters’ meddling, only lightening up at the sound of Sys’ failure to hide his laughter.

“We don’t have to dance,” Sys cheerily grabbed Randolph’s hands and spun them around (the lavender cape he wore fluttered around him, making him look like an angel, Randolph thought, but he would never say it out loud), “Come. Why don’t you accompany me outside to the balcony.”

“If it means escaping my dreadful sister, then I’ll go.”

“Hey, you jerk! Don’t forget I’m older than you!”

Randolph was already being led away, immaturely sticking his tongue out at his sisters.

“Look! The whole town is celebrating! You can even see the people dancing in the town square!” Sys rushed towards the ledge, pointing out to the sea of lights. It was true, he could see a large crowd of people in the square, prancing together in time with inaudible music.

The door to the ballroom closed behind them, silencing the loud party to a meer mumble. Only then did Randolph feel comfortable enough to drape himself around Sys’ smaller figure, hooking his chin to his shoulder, “You know… it’s not like I don’t  _ want  _ to dance with you.”

Sys’ hands came up to hold Randolph’s, “Mmm?”

“I just...don’t know how to, and unlike my sisters and Aslan, I don’t really want to make a fool of myself.”

He snorted, and Randolph almost shoved him away, pouting slightly.

“No, no, no, I’m not laughing at you,” Sys clutched him closer, “I’m laughing because your sisters would kill you if they heard you say that.”

To get rid of his pout, Sys leaned up to leave a kiss on Randolph’s cheek. There was no doubt that there was a smear of red lipstick on his face now.

“How about we dance right now then?”

“What?”

Still in his arms, Sys turned to face him, “We should dance right here, right now! And you can’t make a fool of yourself, because there’s no one here! It’s just me.”

_ Ah, that’s right. It’s just you. _

That, perhaps, was Randolph’s greatest comfort. When it was just Sys with him, he was safe. He could completely let his guard down, be himself, and know that there is that one person that loves him, wholly and unconditionally.

“We can just sway…” The lilt of Sys’ voice made it a convincing deal.

“Is that why you brought me out here?’

“Maaayyybbbeee.”

“There isn’t even any music.”

“We don’t need music to sway!”

A sigh. “Fine.”

Not much changed, really. They didn’t maintain any dancing form, instead choosing to hold each other as close as possible, partly because of the weather, partly because they hated space. Randolph buried his face in Sys’ hair, closing his eyes to feel the way Sys pressed his fingers into his back as he always did. It brought him a sense of solace; it told him that Sys was there in the moment with him.

But Sys’ easing hands felt different on his back. They weren’t as strong as usually. This time, they were weaker, trembling, almost nervous.

“Are you cold? You’re shaking.”

Sys tensed, “Oh, no, I’m not cold.”

“What’s wrong?” Randolph’s voice carried concern; it was a type of soft that he reserved for Sys only.  _ Did I do something wrong? _

And Sys knew that.

Staring deeply into his eyes, Sys whispered, “I swear, you are wonderful in every way I can imagine.”

Randolph’s breath hitched, cheeks burning so fast, he might’ve thought he had a fever if he hadn’t known better, “Must you say those things so suddenly?”

“I didn’t drag you out here just to dance. I have something to ask you.” He pulled away slightly, shaking even harder.

Randolph almost grew panicked, a  _ “are you okay?”  _ lining itself right on the tip of his tongue, until -  _ oh. _

_ Oh, this is why. _

In front of him, Sys kneeled on one knee, holding out an open velvet box. It was clear that he was doing his best to control his trembling, but the slight shake of the ring gave away his nervousness.

“Randolph,” he almost sounded breathless.

-

_ “Marriage is like… a forever thing.” _

_ Sys rolled his eyes, voice laced with sarcasm, “Thank you for the insight, Your Majesty.” _

_ “I’m just saying,” Wolfgang playfully scoffed, “I want to know if you're completely sure about this! Here I am, trying to be a good friend and brother!” _

_ Wolfgang sipped on his tea, but Sys knew better than to think he had nothing to say. _

_ “Go on now, sire. I know you have more of this shovel talk.” _

_ “It’s not a shovel talk,” Wolfgang let go of his kingly manners and threw a blueberry in his direction. _

_ He easily swatted it away. _

_ When Wolfgang spoke again, his tone turned serious - tender even, “Randolph is no stranger to the feeling of abandonment.” _

_ Ah, so that’s what it was, Sys mused. _

_ “I know you love him, but I need to know if you truly intend to stay with him until death do you part, or whatever. Even if you have the purest of intentions, I don’t think he’ll be able to handle it if you choose to part.” _

-

“Loving you has been etched into the core of my being, and I am unable to imagine a future without you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

The bell struck midnight. Both the party and the town square cheered to  _ “party on!” _ but he could barely process it. Randolph could only see the man in front of him.

“Sys,” he, too, dropped to his knees, “of course I will marry you.”

Before, Randolph always hated Christmas; he could never understand the baseless holiday spirit people got into. He hated his birthday even more, holding it as the day after happiness. His birth was the coming of dread.

But he longer thought that as he pressed his lips against the love of his life, ring momentarily forgotten, joy bubbling in his chest. No, Christmas and his birthday were the greatest days of his life.

Had they been more aware of their surroundings, Randolph and Sys would have noticed the group peering through the windows, chattering “ _ oh, he said yes!” _

* * *

_ “How did you even get my ring size?” _

_ “You and King Wolfgang have very similar body proportions” _


End file.
